Appearing Like the Sun
by MistressColdblood
Summary: Why is it on nights like this she thinks of him? [short RizaEd oneshot rated for fear of rating too low and because of semi popular demand may become a twoshot][previously know as EVILkrazyMONKEYS]


Appearing like the sun

It was close to night and the sky was bleeding red and orange. Some stars dappled the sky and some small dark purple clouds floated leisurely overhead warmed only by the setting sun.

A single tree was located in an ocean of flowers and grasses near the southern most edge of the park. A single woman sat against the tree staring at the darkening sky. A book lay at her side and a sleeping dog in her lap. An elegant pale hand slid along the soft fur of the sleeping pup.

Why was it that nights like this reminded her so much of him? Maybe it was the golden colour that sometimes rose from the orange, reminding her of his hair, or even his alluring eyes when the black mixed with it just right. Or maybe the red that seemed so much like his jacket and his temper. But again maybe it was because, like Ed, the sunset always changes. One moment calm, contrasted, and serene, then the next bright, bold, and beautiful. But of course she loved both side of him, and the sunset. He was always beautiful, as was the sunset.

First lieutenant Riza Hawkeye sat with her hands bound in the puppies fur while her eyes watched the sky and compared it to Edward Elric. It was a funny little pastime of hers'. She just loved to sit out here and think of him, while watching the sun, making a game to see how much they had in common.

No one knew of course. No one but her dear little dog, who, at the moment, was lost in his own fantasies of chasing rabbits and playfully biting at snowflakes (that would be what I would dream about if I were a dog). Concentrated eyes eased closed like the sun over the horizon.

Visions of his face and the sound of his voice filled her head. Yes she was in love. In love with the Fullmetal alchemist. She still wasn't sure how it happened. She just remembered sitting in this very spot staring up, and then it hit her how much like the sunset Ed really was. That was when her little game had started. And in no time she knew, that she, Riza Hawkeye, was in love with Edward Elric.

A soft breeze mingled with the leaves of the tree.

She found it funny. No matter what she thought of, no matter how hard she tried to tell herself it wasn't possible, she couldn't stop loving him. He was all she really needed, all she ever really wanted.

Yet she had to admit there was a bit of an age difference, that didn't matter to her, she loved him, and if he loved her that was all that was all she could ever hope for.

Smirking a bit she bowed her head with her eyes closed. Black Hayate stirred a little and his foot tapped and tail wagged. It was getting to be a little late now and she really was very tired. Yet she couldn't bring herself to move.

A single tear fell from her left eye. It would never happen. He could never love her.

For once in her life she felt lost.

Almost like all hopes were sucked from her and her happiness fled.

It wouldn't work. It was never meant to work. Riza Hawkeye and Edward Elric were never meant to be, no matter how much she wished it. It didn't matter, even if it could work, he would never return her feelings. She would just end up heart broken and in a pathetic state of mind, leaving her weak and useless.

She gave a raspy laugh. "Riza Elric, it sounds funny anyway," she sighed as her eyes eased open but still she never looked up. A few more tears slipped from her eyes and landed in her lap.

Something cold and hard slid under her chin, but didn't move it from that position. "I dunno I kinda like how it sounds," Edward whispered as he stared at the top of her head, he made no move to shift her gaze from her dog.

Despite how it appeared, his automail arm was capable of feeling things, which included pain. Sometimes he really wished it wasn't able to feel with it. But here was one of those rare moments when he was glad that he could feel through it.

His thumb traced her lips gently as four fingers finally pushed her gaze up. Ed was met with the wine coloured eyes of a blushing Riza Hawkeye. Words were not needed as they sat frozen there in each other's gaze. Silence was all that was exchanged, that was all that was needed. Automail still rested against her flushed skin while his thumb still remained on her bottom lip. Her eyes were drawn to his as their little staring contest dragged on. Each just sitting there judging the other.

Then finally, Ed decided, she needed to be held, and he wanted to hold her.

One automail arm dropped to her wrist and one flesh and blood arm did the same on her other. She was the one who broke their stare to glance at his hands that held onto her wrists. Suddenly deciding not to wait any longer he jerked her wrists and her body collapsed her dog was dumped from her lap and scurried to sit behind her. Her knees rose and fell under her as her body crashed into his. Metal and flesh arms wrapped around her waist and hauled her into his lap.

She rested her head on top of his and he buried his face in her shoulder breathing in the scent of gunpowder.

All in all it was a pretty funny picture, considering that Ed was so much shorter than her. Neither cared, no one was around to see them; even then they wanted the world to see them.

He was holding her in a death embrace, cutting off most of her air, giving her just enough to get by.

God he loved this woman. He knew he was holding her too tight, it didn't bother him though, he never wanted to let her go, he would hold her as tight as he could, for as long as possible. And as long as she was there, he was just fine.

Finally her arms wrapped around his middle and her face turned into his hair. "I really do like how Riza Elric sounds you know," he teased. "I still think it sounds kind of funny."

"Yeah and Edward Hawkeye sounds better?" he asked smartly. He felt her nod and smiled. It was now completely dark neither could see anything, which was actually just fine with them though.

"You know Mustang, will flip when he finds out?" Hawkeye reasoned. He laughed a bit.

"You know? I love the night."

"Sunsets and all?" she asked. "Yeah. All of it."

Black Hayate barked at the two and wagged his tail. "I guess he is ready to go home."

"I'm not," she said pushing her head farther into his sleek hair.

Ed's metal arm clutched her tighter. "Um Fullmetal? I can't breath," she said.

His eyes shot wide open and his automail arm slacked. "Sorry, Riza. You do know I have a name right?" he asked. "Yeah you have plenty, shorty, pipsqueak, junior," she counted off.

His automail arm tightened again. "Okay, okay, I get it Edward," she said.

She felt him smile. "Thank you, Riza," he said finding himself all to comfortable with her name. He couldn't make calling her by her name a habit. It was always lieutenant, ma'am, or Hawkeye, never Riza.

If he slipped up the colonel would know something was up. Man he couldn't get his title stripped away. His title and his watch were all he had at the moment. Actually if his title was taken away so was his watch. Just one of the cons about being a state alchemist, your reputation AND your watch, or Riza Hawkeye. Really he bet a lot of people have never and will never have to deal with this sort of thing. I mean WHAT are the chances? Not a lot.

"I still like Riza Elric," he teased. Riza sighed, "and I still like Edward Hawkeye, your name sounds so alliterated, Edward Elric, we aren't living in a giant poetry book or anything."

"Might as well be," he sighed crossly. Her shoulders bounced up and down as she laughed. "You know what you are right, we might as well be living in a giant poetry book," she laughed out.

He smiled against her skin then lifted his head. He took her face in his hands and sat it against his chest (as hard as that would be to imagine). One silent woman rested against the Fullmetal alchemist.

Feeling the cool hard surface of his arm wrapped around her waist. Feeling the intense pounding of his heart. She wanted him to hold her forever, and he was more than willing too.

Minuets passed like that, just the two of them (or three if you want to get technical) holding each other as if afraid to let go.

"Edward, we can't," she whispered. "If King Bradley ever found out… you will be stripped of your title."

"Ah, screw fraternization laws (I really don't know if this applies to them or not)," he said boldly. She smiled into his jacket and unconsciously pressed her hand harder against his back. He smiled and his hands rose from her waist and groped for the sides of her face.

He felt the heat rush to her cheeks when his hands cupped her chin. "Edwa?"

He cut her off as he tenderly pressed his lips to hers'.

It was so new to him, her lips were pale and calloused yet full. Never had he heard or felt such a pleasing combination.

She was only vaguely aware of a certain metal arm grabbing her forearm and a flesh and bone arm resting on the opposite shoulder.

Her calloused hands moved to rest at his wrists. One metal arm moved up her arm and to the small of her back to push her closer. Her eyes fluttered shut and her hands moved to rest around his neck.

His tongue moved against her lips lightly, that was when she pulled away. Fingers shot to her lips and a blush hinted her cheeks, "wow," she whispered. He laughed a little and leaned his head against her shoulder.

She sighed comfortably and buried her face in his hair again. "Love you Edward," she whispered into his golden tresses.

"… Love you Riza."

A/N: … No comment. I am ashamed of myself enough as it is.

Ja!

EkM


End file.
